Finding The Way Home
by Becks7
Summary: It’s been five years since Gaia has given the original Planeteers time off to further their education and figure out what they wanted to do for a living. Will the original Planeteers come back or have they moved on with their lives? WL romance.
1. Mother Is Calling

A/N. I'm stuck at home recovering from surgery and need something to pass the time. Instead of sitting around waiting for more CP fics to be written, I'll try my own. Captain Planet was a favorite cartoon of mine as a kid, and while I've never written a fic for CP, I think I've read just about all of them on this website so I have a good idea of what you all like (Wheeler and Linka getting together of course)! But you gotta wait for it. A good story always has a build up to the best part. R/R.

Summary: It's been five years since Gaia has given the original Planeteers time off to further their education and figure out what they wanted to do for a living. Now it's time for the current Planeteers to go to college (university for all the non-American readers!), but Gaia has found no worthy replacements. Will the original Planeteers come back or have they moved on with their lives? W/L centric.

"Greetings Planeteers, at least, I hope you still consider yourselves Planeteers," said the transparent image of a woman they all knew very well.

"GAIA!" they all exclaimed from their respective locations around the world.

"Gaia, it is nice to see you. But I have a feeling this is not a social call," Kwame said.

"Yes Kwame. I'm afraid I have a favor to ask of you and the other original Planeteers."

"What is it Gaia?" asked Ma-Ti.

"The Planeteers that have replaced you are now ready to further their education just as I allowed you to do. However, the youth of today haven't shown to me that they are capable of carrying on the Planeteer legacy. I know you've all gotten good educations and have been using what you've learned to make the world a better place in your own ways, but I could really use your help as 'official' Planeteers. Here are your rings." With that, the Planeteers' rings materialized in their hands. Gaia continued,

"I'll give you time to think about it and make arrangements with your current employers. I understand I'm asking you to give up so much, and I want you to know that I'm very proud of the responsible adults you've become and all you've accomplished in these past 5 years. I will also understand if you decline…but I hope you'll think long and hard about your decision and be 100 sure about it. If you decide to come back, just place the ring on your finger and you will be transported back."

For Kwame, Ma-Ti, and Gi, the decision was simple. When they left the Planeteers to go to college, they figured it was only temporary. They had always intended on coming back to the Planeteers when Gaia needed them again. So had Wheeler and Linka, but things had changed. Wheeler was extremely happy with what he was doing, and while he missed seeing his friends on a daily basis, he was an adult now and had a career and future to think of. After all, he couldn't be a Planeteer forever and if he left his job, it wouldn't be waiting for him when he got back. But he really wanted to see his friends…one in particular. He kept telling himself it was silly to still be hung up on Linka after all these years. If anything was going to happen between them, it would have by now. For all he knew, she was married to a big Russian hockey player and living the good life with Ivan, or Sergei, or Dmitri, or any other stereotypical Russian hockey player name. Nah, that wasn't Linka's style. She'd go for brains over brawn and an NHL salary. He was just being impractical and making excuses for reasons why things never worked out between the two of them. "I guess I only have myself to blame," he thought. "I was so persistent, if she wanted anything to do with me, she'd have let me know. Maybe I came on too strong and pushed her away. Sure, there were a few glimmers of hope, but she was probably just playing along and trying to let me down easy. She told me she'd keep in touch…other than a few emails, I hardly heard from her at all. She was probably just trying to be nice. Besides, she could have picked up the phone and called too. Everyone else did."

Linka knew that when she got back together with her friends, everyone would be sharing their stories of what they'd been up to these past five years. How could she explain that she's been living in New York the whole time. What would they assume? That she had moved there to be closer to Wheeler? The truth is, she did choose a school in New York with the hope that she'd see him, but she never let him know she was there. She wanted to…so many times she wanted to hear his voice and take her mind off the stress of her studies by hanging out, watching a movie, and laughing with her friend. The truth was, she didn't have time to hang out. Every minute was spend writing a paper, researching, learning a new song, writing music, creating computer programs and working out all their bugs…she'd lost 20 pounds her first year of school simply because she didn't have time to stop and eat 3 full meals a day. Mostly she'd grab a piece of fruit on her way out the door or a cereal bar. Every time she picked up the phone to call Wheeler, something stopped her. Now she was going to have to answer to that. It was only a matter of time before Wheeler found out she was just a subway ride away this whole time. He would not handle it well. He would be hurt and angry. She had her reasons, but would they be good enough for him? Maybe she was over reacting. Maybe he wouldn't be hurt at all. Maybe he had a girlfriend and wouldn't have been interested in hanging out with Linka anyways. She couldn't blame him. They had brief moments of shared affection, but often times, she'd ignore them or brush them off like it was no big deal when he'd mention it. She was only joking, of course. He knew how she had really felt…didn't he? He knew she wasn't impulsive like him and was more reserved with her actions and feelings…right? On his birthday, when they went on a ride through the tunnel of love, it was she who attempted to make the first move and he backed away. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't care for her like that, but only flirted with her because that's just how he was…come to think of it, he was always flirting with girls. She wasn't special, she was just THERE. Now she really felt stupid for thinking he would be upset she didn't tell him she was in New York. When they all parted ways, he was the last person she said goodbye to. She kissed him softly on the lips, just as she had when she was going to leave the Planeteers to take care of her Grandma, and said "Take care of yourself, Yankee. Keep in touch," and he never did. Not often anyways, other than a few emails. She'd just chalked that up to his busy schedule at the police academy, working undercover, and working the late shift. She sent a few emails when she could, but it wasn't often. At that moment, it hit her. She missed her friends, all of them. That settles it; she's putting on her ring and going back to the Planeteers!

Wheeler sat on his bed, examining his ring. Someone else had worn this ring for the last five years. It wasn't just HIS anymore. Surely Gaia would be able to find someone else if he declined. On top of not wanting to lose his job, he wasn't sure if he could put himself through seeing Linka all the time and not being able to hold her or show her how he felt about her. It was different when they were younger. Back then, he could tell himself it was just a crush and that those feelings would go away once he met someone else. That never happened. He was an adult now. He wanted someone to settle down with. Problem was, for the last five years, there's only been one girl on his mind. He met girls and went out on dates, but very rarely went on second dates. He never felt for them what he felt for her. Maybe he should have given them more of a chance, but the whole time he was out with them, he felt like he was betraying Linka.

"Put on the ring, join the Planeteers, and be with Linka. Put the ring down, go to work, and get on with your life. Go be a Planeteer and see if she feels the same…Stay with the NYPD and avoid rejection." Either way, he'd be giving up something and not knowing what he missed out on.

…..to be continued…..

Will he or won't he? Let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Coming Home

I forgot the disclaimer in the first part, so here it is: I don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers. If I did, CP would lose the mullet and the show would still be on TV, even if only 3 people watched it. Oh, and it'd be available on DVD.

* * *

On Hope Island, Kwame, Ma-Ti, and Gi were standing outside of the Crystal Chamber after being transported from their previous locations. It was just as it had been all those years ago with one exception…Wheeler and Linka weren't there. After they had all exchanged hugs and marveled at how much they had all changed, they went inside to find Gaia. She was happy to see them, but disappointed that they were two Planeteers short.

"Perhaps it is taking them longer to sort things out with their employers," Ma-Ti offered.

"Or maybe they don't want to come back," Gi sadly stated.

"Wheeler has been doing really well for himself and has been promoted several times already. He went from rookie cop, to undercover investigator, and now he's a detective already!" Kwame said.

"What about Linka? What has she been up to?" Ma-Ti asked.

Kwame thought for a moment, "I haven't heard much from her. Did she and Wheeler ever….?"

Both boys looked to Gi for an answer.

"What? I have no idea."

"Gi, as her best friend, it's your job to know these things!" teased Ma-Ti.

"I hate to admit it, but we've not been as close as we once were. We played phone tag alot. I'd call, get her voicemail, she'd call me back a few days later, get my voicemail…I guess our schedules were too different. All I know is what she's told me in email and that's that she was double majoring in computers and music. I hardly ever heard from her though."

"Same here. Her emails were few and far between. Last I heard, she was working on a software program to teach music since schools were unwilling to pay the extra salary that a music teacher would require. They'd just have to make the one time investment in the computer program and kids could learn that way," Kwame said.

"Where did she go to school?" Ma-Ti asked.

They all looked at each other waiting for someone else to give an answer.

"Hello my friends!"

"LINKA!!!"

"It was so quiet when I walked in, I thought I was the only one here!" Linka looked around, taking note that there was one person missing.

"Welcome home Linka," Gaia said.

"Thank you Gaia. It is nice to be back. Everything looks the same, except for you all! You are the same, but different! Does that make sense?"

"We know exactly what you mean. We were just saying the same thing. Look at you. I can count on one hand the number of times I've ever seen you with your hair down," said Gi.

"Well, when you do not have to keep it out of the way when fighting eco-villains, it is easier to just leave it down." With that, she dropped her belongings and went to hug her friends. "It is so good to see everyone!" She was happy to see her friends, but the look in her eyes was one of disappointment at whom she did not see.

Meanwhile, back in New York City…

"Captain, can I talk to you?"

"Detective Wheeler! C'mon in," said Captain Thomas, the supervisor of Wheeler's precinct.

"I wanted to talk to you about taking some time off."

"Everything ok? Your old man alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean no. He's not getting worse, but he's not getting better, but that's not what I need time off for. I just need some personal time."

"How much time are we talkin' here son? You're one of my best detectives. I'd hate to not have you around."

"Thanks, that means alot to me. Just a few days. Maybe a week. Or two."

"Whoa, you're gonna have to give me a reason."

"Well, as you know, I used to be a member of the Planeteers. I was just asked to go back and I'm torn. I love workin' here and being back in New York. But there are other things that make me wanna go back to the Planeteers."

"What's the pay like?" Capt. Thomas asked.

"You mean that warm fuzzy feeling that comes from saving the world? Oh, and I get to live on a tropical island for free."

"Not bad. But are you telling me you don't get that warm fuzzy feeling from solving a crime?" The Capt. teased.

Wheeler laughed, "Of course I do. It's just…saving the world isn't the same as solving a crime. When I get to the scene of a crime, there's nothing I can do to save the victim."

"It's not about saving the victim Wheeler, it's about solving the crime, giving the vic's family some closure, and bringing the offender to justice. You're fighting for what the victim can no longer fight for. And you're damn good at it Wheeler. You're a natural. You've got potential to have my job in a few years."

"Thank you sir, but I've got a long way to go to get to Captain. That's a long way off."

"Not as long as you might think. I'm gonna be honest with ya kid, cuz I like ya. The Sergeants in this precinct aren't getting' any younger. Morelli is already looking at retirement homes in Arizona. Martinez's doctor keeps telling him he needs to find another job or risk another heart attack. An in another few years, I'll have put in my time and will be spending my days on the golf courses of North Carolina. If you keep solving cases at the rate you're going, they'll be asking me to step down so they can GIVE you my job!"

Wheeler blushed at the compliment.

"And if bureaucratic red tape, kissing politicians asses, and supervising cops who think they're cowboys doesn't sound appealing to you, I know some people in the Bureau. If you ever decide to use your investigative skills as a Special Agent for the FBI, I can make sure your application gets read and put in a good word for ya myself."

"That's…wow. Thanks. I don't wanna seem ungrateful, but…umm." Wheeler was speechless, but still torn. The best jobs he could have ever imagined for himself were practically being guaranteed to him, but still he was unsure.

"You still wanna go don't you?"

Wheeler couldn't look his superior in the eye when he quietly replied "Yes…for a few days at least. Just to see…how things are."

"What's her name son?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you're going back for. She gotta name?" the captain asked.

"Linka."

"Sounds beautiful."

Wheeler smiled, "She is."

"Good luck kid. I can give you 3 weeks. If you're not back by then, I suggest you apply to the Bureau. Like I said, I can get your application looked at, but I can't guarantee you a job."

"I understand. Thanks Cap." Wheeler was halfway out the door when Capt. Thomas called out to him.

"I better get an invite to the wedding, Detective!"

Wheeler laughed to himself. He hoped things would work out that way. And with that, he grabbed his duffle bag and slid his ring onto his finger.

……to be continued……..

* * *

Yay! He went! Seriously, did you think he wouldn't? How will the reunion go? Are you still reading? 


	3. Reunions

A/N: Language warning in this one. Someone gets a little angry. A little filler and screen time for the other Planteers before they disappear from the fic!

When it seemed that Wheeler wasn't coming, Gaia used the Planet Vision to show the four Planeteers in attendance some of the eco-emergencies that the last group of Planeteers had to deal with. After all these years, the eco-villains were still up to the same things. The good news was that no new villains had arrived on the scene. At least they had a good idea of who they were dealing with and what to expect.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but Linka was the first to say it aloud,

"So Gaia, what are we going to do about finding someone to take over the Fire ring?"

While their attention was focused on the Planet Vision, Wheeler had walked up behind them. "Heeeeeey, love your accent Babe. You Russian?" he said, recalling his first words to Linka many years ago.

"WHEELER!!!" They all exclaimed as they rushed to embrace him.

"We were afraid you weren't coming, my friend," said Ma-Ti.

"We were worried we would have to train a new Firebug!" Kwame joked.

"Nah, I just had a hard time hailin' a cab to get here," Wheeler quipped.

"Well thank goodness you're here. There's no way we would have been able to train a new Planeteer on how to be such a wise guy!" Gi said.

"You're bein' pretty quiet Babe. What's wrong? Feel bad that I caught you trying to get me replaced?" Wheeler put his arm around Linka and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do not be ridiculous Yankee! It was a legitimate question. You got here an hour later than the rest of us! What were we supposed to think?"

"Have I mentioned how much I missed having you yell at me?"

The other three Planeteers smiled at each other and shook their head as Gi said, "Here we go."

"Bozhe moy. You are still immature!"

"And you're still beautiful," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Smooth." "Classic Wheeler," said Kwame and Ma-Ti at the same time as they exchanged high fives.

That last comment had surprised Linka. Not the fact that he said it, but it was the way he said it. He sounded sad. She couldn't argue with him when he said sweet things to her so she sighed in defeat, wrapped her arms around him and said "Thank you, but now is not the time Wheeler."

"Ok. But I plan on continuing this conversation later," he whispered in her ear.

"Planeteers, I've arranged a welcome back meal for you all to enjoy while you catch up on what you've been up to. Hopefully there will be no eco-emergencies to interrupt you."

"Thank you Gaia. It looks delicious!" Gi exclaimed.

They filled up their plates and sat in their old familiar spots around the table. Gi was the first to break the silence,

"Ok, so let's get the good stuff out of the way first? Anyone seeing anyone? Married, engaged, divorced?" They all looked around the table for the others' answers, but everyone was shaking their head indicating that their answer was "no."

Wheeler smiled from ear to ear which didn't go unnoticed by Ma-Ti, Gi, and Kwame. They also noticed Linka's smile, even though she tried to disguise it by using her napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Now that that is out of the way, why don't we start with you Ma-Ti and work our way around the table filling each other in on what we have been doing," suggested Kwame.

"Ok. I went to study veterinary science at the University of Pennsylvania. It is one of the best universities in the country for such things. Like the rest of you, I was given special consideration since I was a Planeteer and of course, had to pass an entrance exam to get in since I never took the SATs or went to high school. I learned from some of the best doctors in the field. I'm interning in the school's veterinary hospital. Last year, I had the opportunity to work with a racehorse named Barbaro. He was injured in a widely televised race. This horse was pretty popular because he had won another major race called 'The Kentucky Derby' and was favored to win something called 'The Triple Crown' which is a big deal in America. Have you heard of it Wheeler?"

"Heard of it? I look forward to it every year. My dad got me into horse racing actually. It was quality father/son time for us. And by that, I mean when my Ma went shopping for groceries on Saturdays and left me with Pop, he'd take me with him to the track where he would get drunk and lose all his money, and I'd get the biggest kick outta seein' the horses run. Sometimes, I'd go right up to the rail as they ran past. I loved feeling the ground rumble under my feet as they ran past and hearing the sounds of their hooves pounding on the dirt. After watching Barbaro beat 19 other horses in the Derby so easily, I bet on him to win The Preakness, which is the race he got hurt in. I watched it on TV. It was awful seeing him injured like that. So you were one of the people treating him? That's pretty cool. Kinda like workin' on a celebrity!"

"I never actually got to work on any of his surgeries. Only the best, most experienced doctors were allowed to perform those, but I did get to watch some. I also did things such as changing his bandages, giving him his medication, feeding him and other little things. His injuries were very severe. Most horses would have been euthanized at the track. His owners cared very deeply for him though and soon, so did the rest of the country. I cannot even guess the number of flowers and fruit baskets that were sent to the hospital for him. Even without my ring, I could feel a connection with him. He knew he was special and he knew he was loved. Everyone at the hospital grew to love him as well. He had a personality as unique as you or I. He was strong. He did not want to die and he fought to live. There were a few times when it looked like we would all have to say goodbye to him. His initial injury healed, but he had developed a disease called Laminitis. It is caused by putting too much weight on one limb to make up for the injury in another. It is very painful, and difficult to treat. Oftentimes, horses have to be put down to keep them from suffering. Like I said though, he was a fighter and not once did he look like he was in pain or ready to stop fighting. We were managing his pain and doing what we could to treat the Laminitis and hope the affected hoof healed. At one point, we thought he was ready to leave the hospital to finish his recovery at a farm in a warmer climate. But all of a sudden, things started going wrong. One complication would lead to another. The doctor described it as a deck of cards, once one thing starts falling it all starts to crumble. Eventually, he developed Laminitis in his front hooves and the decision was made to let him go. I was in the room with Barbaro when he was euthanized. It was a very sad, moving moment. His owners were there, many of us who had taken care of him were there. He was ready. I did not need my ring to tell me what I saw in his eyes. He was grateful to us, sad, and relieved all at the same time. We all got to say our goodbyes, and he knew how sad we were because everyone, even the vets who've been around for years and euthanize animals all the time were crying uncontrollably. We told him how sorry we were that we could not save him, and as we petted him one last time, he would rub his head against us as if to thank us or let us know he understood why we were doing what we were about to do." Ma-Ti finished his story while wiping tears away.

Linka, who was sitting to the right of him, put a comforting arm around him. "It is obvious this encounter has left an impression on you Ma-Ti. Be thankful that you had the opportunity to spend time with such a magnificent animal who has clearly touched many hearts. And now you can use what you have learned from this experience to treat other horses with similar injuries, right?"

"Yes, I have already gone to see the Shaman about plants found in the rainforest that might be useful in developing a cure for Laminitis. Gi, you have also has spent some time doing great things for animals. I am sure everyone would like to hear those as well," said Ma-Ti, anxious to get the attention focused elsewhere so that he could compose himself.

Gi was next to tell her story, "I went to the University of Florida to study Marine Biology."

"Really? I would have never guessed that you'd be interested in Marine Biology," Wheeler joked.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it? Anyways, I hope my story has a happier ending than Ma-Ti's, although my school did start a scholarship in Barbaro's name for students wishing to become veterinarians. Nothing exciting happened during my time there, other than our football and basketball teams being something called National Champions."

"Gi, that's a huge deal! The Gators dominated college football AND basketball. Usually schools are either 'football schools' or 'basketball schools.'" Wheeler informed everyone.

"I just went to class, got all A's, and after graduation, I got a job with a group of scientists who are also into conservation. Right now, our main study is a group of manatees that we've been tracking and protecting. We also work closely with local authorities to make sure that the places that the manatees inhabit are clearly marked and anyone caught boating in those areas will be fully prosecuted. I also have a place close to the ocean and when I'm not working, I'm swimming. Earlier this year, I found a bottle nose dolphin had beached herself. I did what I could to keep her wet and called some other members of my team. We loaded her up and took her to our facility for treatment. It was determined that she had just recently given birth and had complications. She had lost alot of blood and did not make it. Knowing that there was a baby out there without a mother broke my heart. I got no sleep that night and at the first sign of daylight, I grabbed some snorkeling gear and headed towards the spot that I had found the mother. When I got there, I saw that the baby had also beached itself, most likely due to sadness. The poor thing must have been distraught over losing it's mother, even though they did not have much time together to bond. Once again, I called members of my team over and we were able to take the baby back to our facility and get her the nurishment she needed. Once she was healthy enough, we released her back into the ocean. By then, I had developed a strong bond with her. She needed a name so I did an internet search on famous orphans and named her Poe, after Edgar Allan Poe. I thought the name suited her. It was less obvious than 'Annie' and easier to say than 'Aristotle.' Since I was the one that was always there with her, and I was the one who gave her bottles and fish, she considered me her mother. I even taught her how to catch her own food which I had to do before we released her back into the wild. I try to make it out to see her at least once a day. She has made friends with some other young dolphins in the cove, but I think she really looks forward to seeing me. I'm hoping that I can take the Geo-sub back to Florida and see if Poe is ok. I don't want her to beach herself again. I hope I can get her to follow the sub to Hope Island. I will miss her terribly if she doesn't, but as long as she is happy, that's all I want for her."

Kwame was next. "I studied Agricultural Engineering at The Pennsylvania State University."

"DEFINITELY a 'football school!'" added Wheeler.

"Yes it is. I went to quite a few games. Whether you liked football or not, it is quite an experience. It was the main place to be on Saturdays. If you were not at the game, you were alone. The rest of the campus was a ghost town."

"So you went to school with Ma-Ti?" Linka asked.

"No, Ma-Ti went to the University of Pennsylvania. I went to Penn State University. However, we were only a few hours away from each other so we would often visit when we had free time. I chose Penn State because I heard they had a very good agriculture program. And they do indeed. After graduation, I applied for a job with the US Department of Agriculture and was almost immediately hired. I work on a committee that develops ways to farm efficiently and is safe for the environment. I live in Washington DC but travel back to Africa when I can so I can share what I've learned. What about you Wheeler? What have you been up to?"

"Well, it's no secret that I wasn't the smartest of the Planeteers so I didn't go to any big name schools, but I do like to consider myself the tough guy of this group, and you all know that I'm quick to jump to action when needed…sometimes too quick for my own good, but I've worked on that. The September 11th terrorist's attacks on my country, my CITY, had a great impact on me. Technically, as a Planeteer, I was already a hero. I figured I should just stick to what I know, so I joined the police academy and became a member of the New York Police Department. Being a Planeteer taught me all about crime fighting and protecting others. I made a damn good cop and graduated from the academy at the top of my class, but it wasn't easy. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this in emails to you guys, but I went from officer to doing undercover work, and now I'm a detective. Before I left, my Captain told me that a few of the Sergeants in my precinct were going to be retiring soon and their jobs were as good as mine if I stuck around."

"Is that what took you so long to get here? You were deciding?" asked Linka.

"Kinda. I've been given 3 weeks leave. If I don't come back after that, I'm off the force. My Captain said he would be able to help me pursue other jobs."

"With the NYPD?" Ma-Ti asked.

"No. How's this sound…'Special Agent Wheeler, FBI.'"

"Wow! Wheeler, remember when it was I who was into the detective and crime solving stories?!"

"Yeah, Ma-Ti. Sometimes I ask myself 'What would Ma-Ti do if he were here?'" Wheeler teased his good friend.

"Do you plan on going back?" Linka asked, fearing the answer.

"Depends on whether or not I think it's worthwhile to stick around here. I might find a good reason to stay," Wheeler implied. "So Babe, last, but definitely not least…what have you been doing?"

Linka had been dreading this moment since she first found out she'd be re-joining the Planeteers.

"Well, I double majored in computer science and music. I chose a career path that would help to improve the environment in a unique way. I combined my two majors to make computer programs, which are designed to make composing and learning music easier. It may not be a way to reduce air pollution or conserve resources, but I had hoped that making music easier to learn would give schools a reason to incorporate music lessons into their curriculum and perhaps give students something to do with their time instead of spending it on the streets."

"Whoa, you made your own computer program and sold it?! You must be makin' bank!" At the other Planeteers' blank stares, Wheeler explained, "Oops, sorry. That's slang for making lots of money. You must be a regular Bill Gates!"

"Not quite, but it is nice to go from struggling student, to not having to worry so much about finances."

"And now we are living rent free on a tropical island...are we lucky or what?" Kwame asked rhetorically.

Ma-Ti was impressed. "You are right, that is a VERY unique way to improve the environment. Music education is good for kids. If your program teaches just one child how to play an instrument and do something productive with their time instead of destructive, it will be a great success."

"Thank you Ma-Ti."

"So where did you go to school? Somewhere in Russia?" inquired Gi.

Should she lie? It would be very easy to name a Russian University and tell them that she'd gone there. No, she was not a liar, especially to her friends. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the fallout.

"Nyet. I also chose to go to an American University."

"Well, which one Babe? There's only like, thousands of them!"

"New York University."

The silence that followed seemed to last forever, but only a few seconds had passed. She chanced looking up and saw the shocked expression on Gi's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Wheeler staring at her, probably waiting for an explanation. It was Wheeler who broke the silence.

"NYU?!"

"Da."

"In MANHATTAN?"

"Da."

"WHAT THE HELL LINKA?!"

"Let me ex--"

"THAT'S FIVE FUCKING MINUTES FROM MY PRECINCT!"

"Wheeler, please, calm down."

"Calm down? FOR 5 YEARS, I THOUGHT OF YOU EVERYDAY. 'I WONDER HOW LINKA'S DOING?' 'I WONDER WHAT LINKA'S DOING?' 'I WONDER IF LINKA'S THINKS OF ME AS MUCH AS I DO HER.' OBVIOUSLY, SHE DIDN'T. APPARENTLY, SHE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME AT ALL."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT'S HOW I FELT! CAN WE PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE TO DISCUSS THIS?" Linka calmed down because she knew that neither one of them were any good at confrontation. Yelling at him would only make him yell back, just as she only raised her voice to him because he did it first. "Let us go outside. If you would just let me explain my reasons for not contacting you…"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my REAL FRIENDS. As a matter of fact, why don't you just explain it to them. I'm outta here," and he headed for the door.

"Wheeler!"

"Save it. I can't look at you right now. I don't wanna hear your voice or see your face. I'm goin' home." Wheeler slammed the door as hard as he could on his way out.

…….to be continued…….

* * *

All the reviews couldn't wait for the reunion so there you have it! I gave it to ya, and then I ripped it away. That ain't right! I know, it's not the happy one you were hoping for. Hang in there. Gotta keep things interesting right? Coming up, "Linka, you got some 'splainin' to do." Any "I Love Lucy" fans out there? No? Ok, so you didn't get that, but whatever. I found it funny. Coming up, Linka justifies her actions to the other Planeteers. 


	4. Explanations

I feel bad leaving you all hanging when I have the chapters written already. So I'm trying to proof-read them a few more times and then get them posted for ya!

* * *

"Wheeler, wait!" Linka stood to follow him, but Kwame's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let him go Linka. He needs to be alone right now."

"No, when he gets like this, he needs someone!"

"Do not take this the wrong way, but right now, you are the last person he needs to see."

Gi put her arm around Linka and offered her a seat. "Kwame is right Linka. Seeing you would just make him angrier."

"Well, someone needs to go after him so he does not leave."

Ma-Ti stepped forward and informed Linka that he'd contacted Gaia, and she will take care of keeping Wheeler on the island.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation too."

"You obviously had your reasons for doing what you did, but perhaps we will be able to accept them better than Wheeler," said Kwame.

"Yes, why would you not contact Wheeler? Kwame and I were three hours away from each other, but it was nice knowing that we could hang out on weekends and holidays. We even met Gi in Florida for Spring Break. Was it not difficult being in an unfamiliar place? Would it not have been nice to have a friend to turn to for companionship? Especially someone who knows his way around the city?"

"I was not there to go sight seeing Ma-Ti. I was there to learn. And I was not alone. I was surrounded by hundreds of other students who were in the same position as me. We were all new to the city, new to the university experience. I had intended on contacting Wheeler. But the first week of classes was hard. I had to try really hard not to get behind which meant that every moment I had was spent doing school work. Before I knew it, it was Christmas Break and I was going back to Russia to spend it with Mishka and his family. This was the first Christmas since my Grandma passed and I wanted to be with my brother."

Linka took a few seconds to compose herself. She felt ashamed, but mad at the same time. Her friends were judging her and she didn't like having to explain herself to them, when Wheeler was the one she really wanted to be pouring her heart out too. Nonetheless, she continued.

"I had always gotten high marks in school, but this was much harder for me. I had an academic scholarship so I had to keep at least a 3.5 Grade Point Average. With English not being my first language, topped with having TWO majors, topped with a large amount of work, I struggled to get good grades. I went back to Russia for the summer. I was able to take some online summer classes to help to lighten my class schedule a little. It helped, but not much. My second year was much like my first year as far as not having any free time, which is why I did not email or call any of you as frequently as I would have liked to. Once in a while, I would get in touch with Wheeler through email, but was not able to tell him I was in New York. I had been there for two years and did not know how to tell him that. I knew that it would only get worse the longer I waited, but he seemed to be doing very well for himself and was happy so I did not want to upset him. That Christmas, I thought I would surprise Wheeler. I called his parents' place and got their machine. I explained that I was a friend of his whom he had not seen in a while and that I wanted to surprise him. I left my number for them to call me back so we could make arrangements, but never heard back from them. I spent that Christmas alone in my dorm. Some friends asked me if I wanted to share an apartment with them the following semester, and I was tired of living in the dorms so I agreed. That summer, I stayed in New York instead of going home and got a job at Bloomingdale's to make some money to help with the rent. More summer classes and working as many hours as I could to save up as much money as possible took up all my time. The next two years got a little easier, but calling Wheeler was not an option. I had been there too long without telling him, and I could not afford to be distracted by him and let my grades suffer. Just as I would have been a distraction to him."

"A welcome distraction." Ma-Ti was still mad at Linka. Wheeler and Kwame were like brothers to him, and while he also considered the girls to be family, he had always looked up to Wheeler. "I do not know if you have noticed this Linka, but Wheeler worships you. The Police Academy was not easy for him. In the some of the emails I got, he was really having a hard time and you know he could not turn to his family for support. I was able to visit him once during this time, but my schedule did not allow me to visit as often as I would have liked. If I could have, I would have been there, but I was not in the same city as him like you were."

"Maybe it was for the best that he did not know. If he had known I was there, would he have graduated from the academy at the top of his class? Would he have put as much effort into it, or would he have blown off his studies to spend time with me? I know how distracting he can be, BELIEVE ME, I know. I know how it would have been: I would be studying, he would call and want to hang out. I would not be able to say no, so I would allow him to come over but ONLY if he brought his books with him to study. That would last for 15 minutes and then he would get restless, start tapping things, pacing, talking to himself, listening to his iPod, but have it so loud I could hear it, singing out loud, flirting, and neither one of us would have gotten anything accomplished…That is exactly what would have happened."

"I am confused. I thought your ring was the power of wind, not 'the power to see how things MIGHT have been.'" Ma-Ti's comment was dripping with sarcasm.

Gi and Kwame tried not to laugh, but couldn't help but chuckle a little at Ma-Ti's uncharacteristic disdain.

"I do not expect you to understand Ma-Ti. I know my feelings. I know I would have allowed myself to be distracted by Wheeler."

"Or you could have just ignored his attempts to get your attention like you always have in the past."

"MA-TI! That' enough!" Gi chastised. His remarks had gone from humorous to down right hurtful and even though Gi didn't agree with what Linka did, she would not stand by and watch her best friend be attacked, especially when she knew Linka was hurting just as much as Wheeler.

"It is ok Gi. I deserved that." Ever since this confrontation with Wheeler and now her teammates had started, Linka had been refusing to allow any tears to fall. She couldn't fight it anymore.

Ma-Ti felt a fragment of guilt at seeing her cry and knowing he contributed to it. "I am sorry Linka. That was uncalled for. Your personal life is none of my business. But Wheeler is my friend, as are you, and I know how much he cares for you. I also know how much you care about him. I hope you will forgive me, but I used my ring on you a long time ago to find out. I did not tell Wheeler, but my intentions were that if I discovered you did not care for him, I would encourage him to move on. Instead, I encouraged him to not give up. Now I feel guilty for giving him false hope."

"I chose NYU because of its location. I WANTED to be close to Wheeler. I intended to let him know how I felt about him. I thought it would be easier starting fresh with him in a new place, away from eco-emergencies, and without you all watching our every move. I know it sounds silly, but I felt like there was much pressure to be with Wheeler and was worried that if things did not work out, it would ruin everything between the five of us. We all live and work together. If things had not worked out with Wheeler and I while we were Planeteers, how would it have affected the team? Naturally, the boys would side with him and Gi with me."

"Maybe you do have 'the power to see how things might have been' because it seems that that is exactly what just happened," Ma-Ti admitted. "I am sorry Linka. I know the last five years must have been hard for you, not just with school, but also with dealing with conflicting feelings. You are my friend too so I will try not to take sides. I just want you both to be happy," said Ma-Ti.

"Thank you. But now that we are back here as Planeteers, that pressure is back."

"None of us are taking sides Linka. We love you both. And I think that we are old enough now, that if things didn't work out between the two of you, you'd be mature enough to handle it as adults and remain friends," said Gi.

Kwame nodded in agreement and added, "We just want what is best for both of you."

"And it just so happens that you are what is best for Wheeler, and Wheeler is what is best for you! That is just the way it is. There is no pressure, it is just meant to be." Ma-Ti stated.

"Nyet. Not anymore. Now he hates me."

"He does not hate you. He could never hate you. He is just upset and hurt," explained Kwame.

"Do you love him?" asked Gi.

"Da, of course I do."

"Then what are you still doing here with us? Go tell him!!!"

"He is in the Crystal Chamber with Gaia," said Ma-Ti.

"Thank you my friends." Linka hugged her friends and headed for the Crystal Chamber.

…….to be continued…..

* * *

What's Wheeler been up to during this chapter? Find out in the next one. 


	5. Revelations

Making the final turn and heading down the stretch towards the finish line! Two chapters in one night! I must really like you guys! Seriously, I really appreciate all the reviews and the time you've taken to let me know you're reading. I've been over-doing it since my surgery and have been regretting it all day today, but reading your reviews has taken my mind off the pain.

* * *

Wheeler entered the Crystal Chamber with one thought on his mind "The sooner I get outta here, the better."

"GAIA! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU PLEASE!"

"I'm here Wheeler. I've been expecting you."

"You need to send me back Gaia. I'm sorry to leave you one Planeteer short, but this isn't gonna work."

"Did you attempt to make it work?"

"There's nothing to fix. A trust has been broken. That can't be fixed as far as I'm concerned. I thought that by coming here, I was going to get the happy ending I've been hoping for. Now I see that it's hopeless, and I've wasted years of my life waiting for something that wasn't meant to be."

"Wheeler, you and I both know that's not true. You've already seen your future."

"Are you talking' about the last time I wanted to leave and you showed me what everyone's lives would be like if I hadn't accepted the ring? Things are different now. Everyone is happy with their lives. We've all done something good for ourselves. I'm going back to my job."

"That's not what I was talking about. Remember a certain birthday of yours…?"

"That stupid dream? I'm not psychic. That was just a dream. I was sleep deprived, probably delirious, and we'd been talking alot about population control. That's all that was. I'm not gonna have 8 kids, and I'm DEFINITELY not gonna have them with Linka. I'm not gonna marry her. I'm not even gonna talk to her ever again if I can help it." Wheeler was fuming.

"I know you're angry, but don't say anything you're going to regret," Gaia tried calming him down.

"All I wanna do is go back home. I've got a good career waiting for me. I appreciate all you've done for me Gaia, and I want you to know that I don't regret being a Planeteer. I wouldn't be as good at my job as I am if it weren't for my time as a Planeteer. I feel I've got alot of other talents to offer to the world. I'm going to protect it in a different way. If you're ever in New York, come find me. Now, if you'll please transport me back, I've got a Sergeant's job waiting for me."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Well, not right away, but my Captain said it was coming. Two of the current Sergeants are both getting ready to retire. Capt. Thomas said the job was as good as mine."

"Wheeler, it's very rare that someone gets to see what their life would be like if they'd made different choices. Yet, here I am, about to give you a SECOND look." Gaia waved her hand over the Planet Vision. Images of a police style funeral were taking place.

"I DIE?!"

"No Wheeler, you're sitting right there in the front row. This is Captain Thomas' funeral. He got cancer and by the time they found it, it was untreatable and spreading aggressively. The two Sergeants you were waiting for to retire finally do after they realize that they should enjoy the time they have. Unfortunately, with Captain Thomas gone, you don't get the promotion. Captain Thomas's replacement is a fairly young man in his early 40s who got the job because his father is friends with the Mayor. The new Captain filled the Sergeant's positions with friends of his that he's known since their time in the Academy. Both men were qualified and capable of being in that position, so it's not like they were only hired because of who they knew. That leaves you stuck as a detective. You're still a good detective and solve most of your cases. You decided to apply for a position with the FBI, but without Captain Thomas around to use his connections and give you recommendations, your application is just one of many and doesn't stand out. You begin to hate your job and aren't concerned with taking pride in doing well. You put in all your time and are able to retire, which you do, but still as a detective. You were married and divorced. No kids. The only reason you got married in the first place was because the woman you were seeing thought she was pregnant and you wanted to 'do the right thing' and rushed to a justice of the peace. Three days later, she told you it was a false alarm. You stayed married for a few years, but you were never home and she found someone else."

"Women."

"You're not totally innocent. Mostly you weren't home because of work, but the rest of the time, you were out picking up girls at bars…interestingly enough, they were all blondes."

"I turn into a 'man-whore?!' Gaia, that's not me. I'm not like that."

"Not now, but anger and bitterness changes people Wheeler."

"Ok, so when does Captain Thomas die? I could go back, hurry up and put in my application with the FBI and get in before he dies, or warn him to go to the doctor's office."

"In two months. It may already be too late for Captain Thomas, but it's not going to work out the way you'd like. If Captain Thomas does find out and survive, he still retires for medical reasons and by the time Sergeants Morelli and Martinez retire, the new Captain still replaces them with his friends. Thomas moves out of New York and you don't have a way to get in touch with him to get your recommendation for the FBI. I'm sorry."

"So I'll get his contact information before he leaves. There's gotta be a way to change it. Or maybe now that I know that I'm just destined to be a detective my whole life, I won't be so bitter about it. It's not a bad job. I love what I do."

"You weren't bitter about being a detective. You were bitter because of guilt," Gaia said.

"Guilt from what?"

"Remember what you just said about never wanting to see or talk to Linka again?"

"Yeah. And I meant it."

"Well if you go back, you won't ever talk to her again."

"Fine by me!" Wheeler responded.

"Wheeler, if you leave…Linka dies."

"What? How?"

"On a mission. Verminous Skumm was making another experimental drug. This one was far worse than Bliss because it was in liquid form and he was getting people hooked much easier by putting it in water supplies. Gi and Ma-Ti were working with the EPA to determine what water sources were affected and working to clean them up. It was also affecting animals that were drinking from the affected rivers and streams. Linka, Kwame, and Shawn, the new Fire Planeteer, were looking for Skumm's hideout. They found it in the sewers where he had a very elaborate set up to make his drug. They were ambushed and Shawn reacted by using his ring. The combination of the methane from the sewers and the chemicals from the drugs caused a huge explosion. Kwame and Linka didn't make it."

"They both died because of me?"

"Well, because of the explosion…which was caused by the boy that replaced you."

"What was he thinking? Why would he do something so stupid?"

"It was only his second mission. He had very little time to get used to using the ring and being in battle situations."

"But if I stay, Kwame and Linka live? Couldn't the same thing happen just as easily in a different mission, under different circumstances?"

"Wheeler, I know how your future is SUPPOSED to be. If you stay, you'll get the outcome you've always wanted. Still want to go back to New York?"

"Yeah."

That was not the answer Gaia was expecting, but Wheeler continued,

"Not for good. I just need to get out of here for a few days. Maybe find a way to get Captain Thomas to get a checkup. He's a good man Gaia. He's got a kid in college and an older daughter who is expecting her first child. He's so happy about being a Grandpa. I gotta do something to try and save him. He's been good to me. Plus I still don't want to deal with the Linka situation. I need some time to cool off, and I wanna get outta here before Linka finds me. I don't wanna hear her excuses yet. I'm not ready to accept them."

Just then, Linka entered the Crystal Chamber.

"Please Gaia, send me back now," Wheeler whispered.

"Wheeler, wait! Please don't go!" Linka pleaded on the verge of tears.

……to be continued…….

* * *

Did Linka get there in time to stop Wheeler? Find out next time.


	6. Forgiveness

Comin' down the stretch towards the finish line...

* * *

"Gaia…." Wheeler looked at the Spirit of the Earth also with tears in his eyes.

Gaia was torn between the two. She could feel the hurt and pain Wheeler was feeling. His heart was literally broken. On the other hand, Linka was also hurting. If Wheeler left without giving her a chance to explain, she would be inconsolable. If Wheeler would just wait for Linka to explain, they'd both be able to begin the healing process.

Linka was now at his side and touched his arm. He quickly pulled away as if her touch had burned him, but she was persistent. She looped her arm through his and said,

"Wheeler, please, just give me 5 minutes. If you still want to go after that, then I'll understand…nyet, I won't understand, but at least I will know I had the chance to explain."

"I don't owe you any favors. If you feel guilty, that's your fault! Gaia….now please?"

"I'm sorry Wheeler, I can't," Gaia said.

"I knew you'd take her side!" Wheeler angrily said.

"I'm not taking sides," Gaia defended "I REALLY can't send you back as long as she's holding on to you. You go, she goes."

"Let go of me."

"Nyet."

Wheeler tugged a little harder to free his arm, "Linka, I'm serious. Please let go."

Linka moved to release his arm, but only to hold his hand and link her fingers with his. "Ok, Gaia. Send us back."

"NO!"

"Bozhe Moy Wheeler, make up your mind. Do you want to go back to New York or not?"

"I'm going back alone. What part of 'I don't want to talk to you right now' don't you understand?"

"Must be the language barrier. Perhaps you should say it in Russian?" Linka joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine. 'I am not vantink to be talkink to you!'"

"Very funny, Yankee. But you have got quite an amusing accent yourself. Would you like to hear MY impression of YOU?"

"No. I just wanna go back home. So if you're not gonna let go, fine. I'll go back to New York, you'll be transported with me, and we'll just go our separate ways when we get there. After five years, you should know you way around by now. Gaia…Gaia? Where the hell she'd go?"

"She rolled her eyes and faded away right after your attempt at Russian."

"Well that's just great. See. I knew she was on your side!" he laughed to himself.

Although the laugh wasn't meant for her, Linka took it as a good sign. "If he was laughing, he wasn't yelling," she thought.

"While we are waiting for her to return, maybe now you will listen to me?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I? You've got a death grip on my hand and I can't keep ya from yappin'."

"Wow. It looks like the Cold War II didn't last very long. Your countrymen would be ashamed of you. Giving in to a 'Ruskie' so easily!"

"Yeah well, you're hotter than Mikhail Gorbachev."

"Is that so?"

"Just a little," he smiled.

"Well thank you…I think. Can we go for a walk?" Linka was encouraged by his semi-flirting. He was opening up to her.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Nyet." And with that, she pulled him out the door to the beach.

When they reached the shoreline, they started walking along it. They were still holding hands with their fingers intertwined, but Linka had loosened up her grip a little now that she was sure he wasn't going to run. They walked in silence for a few moments before she started the conversation.

"Is there anything you'd like to say before I get started? I mean it. Do not hold back. If you want to yell or call me names, tell me you hate me…do it now because what I have to say is going to take a while."

"I don't hate you. I'm just confused I guess. I mean, the others would let me know they were going to be in town and come up for long weekends. Gi wanted to see the Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center on her holiday break. Kwame came up during his fall break to see the leaves change in Central Park. Ma-Ti even took a train up for his first day off in weeks just to hang out with me for a few hours because I was feelin' down. They'd call anytime they were going to be in the area. Sometimes I was able to hang with them, sometimes I couldn't. But here you are, living there all that time, and never told me. I guess I just wanna know why. I thought we were close enough, just as friends, that if one of us was in the same town as the other, even if we were just passing through, we'd make it a point to try and meet up in person. I mean you said you'd keep in touch…"

"Noooo, I told YOU to keep in touch and I only heard from you on Christmas and my birthday."

"No, I didn't email often because you said YOU'D keep in touch and I didn't want it to seem like I was bothering you with constant emails. Besides, you were no better at emailing. I'd also only hear from you on my birthday and holidays."

"I told YOU to keep in touch, but It doesn't matter what was said. Either way, I wouldn't have had time. I think I can answer your questions if you'll let me explain."

"I'm all ears Babe. Let's hear it."

"I chose NYU because of you. I thought once I was settled in at with my classes, I would surprise you and let you know I was living in Manhattan. I had hoped that now that we were away from the Planeteers, things would be easier for us…that I would be able to be more open with you, more honest about my feelings for you. There would be no fear of what the others would think. I was worried they would be teasing us, or watching us, or that we would not be able to do the things that normal couples do."

"Oh yeah? Like what kinda normal things?!"

"You know like dinner together, watch a movie, just the two of us, other things with each other and no interruptions," she said.

"'Other' things?"

"Da, like talking."

"Riiiiight, 'talking.'"

"Da. It is how people COMMUNICATE."

"I'm all for 'communication,'" he smiled.

"Why am I getting the feeling we are not talking about the same thing?"

"Oh, you're serious? Oops. Must be the language barrier again."

"I guess so. Ooooh. You were talking about…grow up Wheeler! I'm being serious!"

"So was I!" he winked at her. Then he remembered that he was trying to be mad at her, "Ok, so far everything sounds perfect. You were gonna surprise me and we were gonna start fresh in New York? Is that what you were getting at?"

"Da. But it did not work out as I had planned. I had planned on letting you know as soon as I got settled. The problem was, I never got settled. Everything was so fast paced, my head was revolving…"

"That's 'spinning' Linka. Your head was spinning."

"Da. Whatever."

"That's how things are in NYC. It's the city that never sleeps!"

"Well, I was the student that never slept. And that is not just how things are in New York, that is what life is like for all university students, but it was harder for me with two majors and English not being my first language."

She went on to tell him exactly what she had told the other Planeteers about her busy schedule, never having free time, how she tried to contact him during Christmas break, and why she was afraid that they would be a distraction to each other.

"So you're 'Linda,'" he said.

"What?"

"When I went over to my parents' place for Christmas dinner, Pop said something about someone named Linda called, but he erased the message on the machine because he thought it was a prank."

"A prank?"

Wheeler started laughing. "Apparently, this 'Linda' chick was trying to disguise her voice using a fake accent hahahaha!"

"FAKE?!"

"I can't believe I didn't even think it might have been you. He deleted the message before Ma even heard it. She would have known who you were if she heard the message, but she didn't even know about it until he said something at dinner. And I would have known you were in New York. Man, I kinda wanna smack my dad upside the head right now!"

"What is done cannot be changed. Maybe it was for the best."

"Right, because we would have been such a distraction to each other?" Wheeler said sarcastically.

By that point, they had arrived at the top of Linka's favorite look out point. She would often bring her keyboard up here and play while watching the birds…among other things.

"Hey! You can see my lagoon from here! Check this out Babe. See that lagoon down there? I don't think anyone else knows about it but me. I've never told anyone about it because it was my spot to go to be alone with my thoughts and just get away for a while. The water was so warm, but not too warm. It was perfect for relaxing. And there's a little waterfall that's perfect for massages. I'd put my feet under it, or sit under it and let it fall down on my shoulders and back and it would relieve all the tension or aches from a rough mission. And the best part about it was, sometimes, if I was lucky, you'd be sitting up there playing your music. I'd stay in there for hours, until I looked MORE wrinkled than a raisin."

"Da, I know. Well, not about how wrinkled you were, but how long you would stay in the water," Linka admitted.

"Did I 'distract you' from your music?"

"Da! But a few times you inspired it."

"See, I could have inspired you at school!"

"I do not think so." She turned to face him and grabbed both of his hands. "I am going to tell you some things that I have been wanting to say for many years now. This is hard for me because I have always been so guarded with my feelings, but when we left Hope Island, it hit me that I would not be seeing my best friends every day. I knew I would miss everyone terribly, but I would miss you the most. I did not know if I could stand not seeing you. That is why I chose NYU. They had everything I needed for my education, AND it was in New York. Once I found out you were working for the NYPD, every time I heard a police siren, I would look out the nearest window and hope to get a glimpse of you. When I saw police officers walking down the street, I would look to see if it was you. Even when I was out in the city, every person I saw with red hair got my attention because I was always looking for you. The harder things got for me at school, the more I wanted to see you. But I knew that if I saw you, the last thing on my mind would be my school work. All I would want to do is the same thing I have been wanting to do since I first saw you today."

And with that, she stepped closer to him and released her hold on his hands, which immediately went to her waist. One of her hands went around his back to pull him closer, the other went around the nape of his neck to pull his head down towards hers. They looked into each other's eyes and moved in closer. Their gazes remained locked even as their lips met, both of them wanting to memorize what the other looked like as they kissed. Wheeler moved one of his hands slowly up her back, and then to the base of her neck. He then moved to run his fingers through her hair. He liked that she had it down as he hardly ever saw her like that. His other hand went from her waist, up her side, making her gasp in a pleasant surprise. His hand kept traveling upwards to her neck and cheek. He held her face in both of his hands and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. She pulled away, never breaking eye contact with Wheeler.

"Those are happy tears I hope," Wheeler whispered.

"Nyet. They are sad tears. Sad for all the time we have lost. What we have missed out on. How we could have been doing this a long time ago if only I were not so foolish." Then she looked down.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to make her look at him again. "Hey, look at me. Yeah, it sucks that we haven't been doing this every day, for hours at a time for the last five years. But we can't dwell on that. What's done is done. I'd give everything that happened in the last five years up, just to relive that last minute. But I'm beginning to understand why you did what you did. I don't think your studies would have suffered, you'd never let that happen, but you're right about one thing…mine would have. I was already struggling, if you had been there, I would have just went to you to escape my problems instead of facing them. What I wouldn't have done was blocked everything else out and focused on my lessons like I did. I wouldn't have made it through the Academy, let alone finish at the top of my class if I hadn't been 100 focused on it. So I would've spent the last five years cookin' Big Macs or stockin' shelves."

"I would also give up the last five years for that last minute. And I mean that. No classes, no endless projects, no sleepless nights…ok, maybe a few sleepless nights!"

Wheeler was shocked that she'd been that forward so he said the only thing he could think to say, "Bozhe moy!"

Linka burst into laughter at his unexpected exclamation. "Yes, 'oh my God' indeed. Follow me Yankee."

"I'd follow you anywhere Babe. Where are we goin'?"

"To your lagoon."

Wheeler didn't think it was possible to forget to breathe, but he just found out that yes indeed, it is possible.

……to be continued????

* * *

Or is this a good place to end it? And leave it to your own imaginations? Let me know if you want one more. I've got it written and I've started on a second one which I guess would be considered a sequel to this since it references the events that took place here. 

Why don't fanfics have Planeteer Alerts like the show did?!

PLANETEER ALERT:

Ma-Ti: Hi, remember us, I am Ma-Ti, and this is Kwame and Gi.

Kwame: We have not been in this story for a few chapters now, and it is unlikely we will be in it anymore.

Gi: So we're going to interrupt right here with a Planeteer Alert.

Kwame: We did not really have any eco-emergencies that are relevant to a Planeteer Alert, so we will take something from the story and do a Planeteer Alert about it.

Ma-Ti: Horseracing is enjoyed by many people around the world. It is called "The Sport of Kings" but the athletes involved are not treated as such.

Gi: It is a dangerous sport for both the jockey and the horse.

Kwame: Many jockeys and horses are injured each year. Oftentimes, the horses are so severely injured, they need to be euthanized.

Ma-Ti: The National Thoroughbred Racing Association has started a charity called "The Barbaro Memorial Fund" to raise money and awareness for such things as making tracks and racing surfaces safer for the jockeys and the horses and finding a cure for Laminitis, a disease responsible for taking the lives of Thoroughbred legends like Secretariat and Barbaro.

Gi: Racing on a synthetic surface like Polytrack instead of dirt softens the impact and stress placed on a horses legs and has significantly reduced the number of breakdowns (injuries) or made injuries less severe than they would have been on a dirt track.

Kwame: Making racing safer will make it even more enjoyable for the jockeys, horses, and fans because no one likes watching a horse get hurt.

Ma-Ti: Please visit www. RidingWithBarbaro .org to see how you can help!

Captain Planet: And while you are at it, you Americans should contact your senators and congressmen/women and ask them to support S.311/H. R. 503 the American Horse Slaughter Prevention Act. It is inhumane and pointless since Americans do not eat horsemeat. Horses are pets, not food. THE POWER IS YOURS!!!

Director: CUT! That's a wrap. Good job everyone.

Kwame: Captain Planet, what are you doing here? We did not summon you.

Gi: Yeah, Wheeler and Linka are a little "busy" at the moment, so how did you get here?

CP: Ok fine, I summoned myself because that was the only way I was going to get into this fic.

Ma-Ti: You can do that?

CP: Yeah. I have to. Why doesn't anyone do more fics with me? I mean, the show is called "CAPTAIN PLANET and the Planeteers," not the Wheeler and Linka show.

Kwame: How do you think we feel? We haven't been in this story since Chapter 4.

Gi: Face it, everyone just likes Wheeler and Linka better. We just need to accept that.

Kwame: Well, it'd be nice if someone wrote a Kwame/Linka fic, or Kwame/Gi. I'd like some action too.

Ma-Ti: Seriously. Even Gaia…she's not bad for an older woman.

CP: Um, hello. I'm a man too. Don't forget I have needs. I'd like some of that.

Gi: Wait, you guys think you're the only ones that would like some romance? I mean, I have eyes, I think Wheeler is attractive too. Why is it so hard to believe that he would be in love with me? I mean, just because he's constantly flirting with Linka doesn't mean he wouldn't be open to some Asian Persuasion.

Kwame: What's wrong with us? Why's it always Wheeler? Ma-Ti and I are right here Gi, take what you can get.

Ma-Ti: I think it is safe to assume that Wheeler and Linka are off the market to anyone else. So Gi, what are you doing Friday night?

Kwame: Wait, if you get Gi, what do I get?

Ma-Ti: You snooze, you lose, my friend.

Gi: Sorry Ma-Ti, I just don't like you like that.

Kwame: HA! Lucky for you, I am free Friday night Gi.

Gi: Actually I was going to ask Captain Planet if he would like to go to dinner.

CP: Aww, that's nice of you Gi, but that'd be a little weird. I mean, I'm alot older than you and you guys are kind of like my kids. I was actually going to see what Gaia was up to.

Fans: THIS IS WHY NO ONE WRITES ROMANCE FICS FOR YOU ALL. IT'S JUST TOO WEIRD! Now can we please get back to the Wheeler and Linka stuff?!

Gi: Uh, yeah, sure.

Ma-Ti: Sorry.

Kwame: Want to find out what is going on in the Lagoon?

CP: Tune in next time because I'm pretty sure Becks7 has it written, but will probably have to change the rating!

Becks7: Don't be such a prude Cap. It's no worse than what they show on soap operas, MTV, or cable.


	7. FINALLY!

Ok, you asked for it, you get it! It's my Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa/whatever gift to you! Hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

"You've heard of 'The Blue Lagoon?' Welcome to 'The Red Lagoon!" Linka said. 

"Just outta curiosity, is it called 'The Red Lagoon' because it's my private lagoon and I'm a red head, or because you're a former Soviet?" Wheeler joked.

"Oh you are so funny. And if you must know, I call it that because it is your own private lagoon. Which I thought maybe you would share with me, but if you are going to make jokes about my country, then maybe you would rather swim alone. Da?"

"Nyet!" Wheeler said as he picked her up and started carrying her towards the water.

"NYET WHEELER! PUT ME DOWN! I DO NOT WANT TO GET MY CLOTHES WET!"

At hearing that, Wheeler almost dropped her. Instead, he set her down and asked "What exactly were you planning on swimming in Ruskie Tootskie?"

"In my bikini, which I have had on underneath my clothes all day because I was anticipating that we would all be spending time on the beach when we got here." Linka started removing her shorts and shirt to reveal her light blue bikini.

"Oh. Well in that case, what am I supposed to swim in huh?" Wheeler said suggestively, quite liking what he was seeing.

"I do not know, perhaps the same thing you always used to swim in…your shorts!"

"Well, I don't wanna get these wet, sooooooo…."

"Then your boxers."

"What if I don't wear boxers anymore. I'm going commando these days!"

"Then I guess we do not swim," said Linka as she picked up her clothes and started putting them back on over her swimwear.

"NO NO NO!!! I'M STILL A BOXER GUY! SEE?!" Wheeler said as he kicked off the khaki cargo shorts he was wearing.

"Oh Yankee, you are sooooooooo romantic," Linka said sarcastically.

They made their way into the water. Wheeler was right, it was the perfect temperature.

"So where is the best place to sit?" She asked.

"Right here," he said as he sat down on a rock formation under the water that was smooth enough to be comfortable, and high enough to keep his head above water. As he plopped down in his seat, he grabbed her around the waist to pull her down with him and sat her on his lap; one hand remained wrapped around her waist while the other rested innocently on her knee. "From here, if you lean your head back and rest it on the edge of the lagoon, you've got a perfect view of that cliff up there. Sometimes you can see a gorgeous blonde standing at the edge playing beautiful music for birds."

"Oh really? Too bad I'm not into blondes."

"No?"

"Nyet, I've developed a thing for red heads."

"Hmm, that's interesting. It just so happens that I know a real nice one," Wheeler said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he can be an ass, act impulsively, and overreact to certain situations. And he's got a hell of a temper, but he's easily tamed by beautiful Russian women. I'll introduce him to you sometime."

"Looking forward to it," she said. "But right now, I'd like to see how good this waterfall massage you spoke of feels." She tried to stand up and head for the small waterfall, but he stopped her.

"How 'bout a 'Wheeler massage' instead?" And he began to massage her shoulders and back, running his hands down her spine and rubbing out the tension in her lower back.

She sighed contentedly and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. "Mmm, that is nice."

Linka's current position gave Wheeler the opportunity to kiss her softly along her shoulders and up her neck. He kissed her behind the ear and whispered, "Is this ok?"

"Da. Do not stop."

He continued his path along her neck and ran his hands up and down her arms giving her chills. When she could no longer stand it, she turned her head to kiss his lips. After a while, the awkward angle made her neck ache, so she turned to face him and ended up straddling him. Wheeler's breathing was fast and shallow. Linka smiled down at him and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just outta breath. Isn't your heart beating like it's about to explode too?"

"See for yourself." She picked up his hand and placed it over her heart.

He was relieved to find that her heart was also pounding and that he wasn't the only one being affected by their activities.

She slowly moved her hand across his chest and down the middle to his abs. His police training had definitely filled him out. His arms were bigger, his chest was broader, and his stomach looked like a washboard. Before her hand could travel any further, he grabbed it.

"Are you sure? Cuz once we start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I was just going to ask you where that scar came from."

"Oh." Wheeler was completely embarrassed by his assumption and looked down at the blemish just above the waistline of his shorts. "I had appendicitis two years ago and my appendix was removed." He then thought to himself "I'm such an idiot! She probably thinks I'm a bigger pig than Hoggish Greedly."

"Oh." He had released her hand and she reached down to trace her finger over it. She noticed him blushing so she tapped him on the nose to get him to look at her and said "…and once we start, I do not plan on stopping."

He finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

"But we have all night and this beautiful lagoon all to ourselves. Let us enjoy it and take our time. There is no rush. I want everything to be perfect."

"Me too Babe."

Then something caught his eye that he never noticed before. On her lower abdomen, partially covered by her bikini bottoms, in just about the same spot as his appendectomy scar was a tattoo! He never thought she'd be the kind of girl who'd get a tattoo. She was so reserved. He reached down to touch it and asked "What's that?"

"It's a tattoo."

"I know THAT. What prompted you to get it? You don't seem the type." He slid the waistline of her bikini down slightly to uncover the rest of the tattoo.

"I did not know there was a 'type.' Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I think it's hot. It's just, when most people get a tattoo, there's a meaning behind it."

"I think it speaks for itself, nyet?"

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you," he said.

"During the Christmas break of my sophomore year, the year I called your parents to arrange my Christmas surprise for you, I was feeling down because my plans never worked out. A friend of mine wanted me to meet a friend of hers who she thought was 'perfect' for me because 'he's into music too.' To get her off my case, I went out with him, even though I had never met him. He was a nice guy, but he knew nothing about music! Well, that is not true, he was in a rock band, so he knew music, but only one kind. We really had nothing to talk about. He kept asking silly questions like 'what's the drinking age in Russia? Do you drink vodka with everything? What side of the road do you drive on?' I kept telling him that I had not been to Russia much since I was 16, and I really did not know what life was like there since the fall of the Soviet Union. Then he asked me what it was like to be a Communist! Maybe he was nervous, I do not know, but just like every other date my friends set me up on, or every other time I agreed to have dinner with a male classmate who had asked me out, all I could think about was you. None of them ever had a chance at a second 'date' because they were not you. I was just being nice by agreeing to go out. Most of the time I was able to use my schoolwork as a reason not to go out, which was the truth. When 'Mr. Rock and Roll' and I were walking home, we passed a tattoo parlor. He asked if it was ok if we went inside so he could make his final payment on his latest tattoo. While he was paying and chatting with the tattoo artist, I was looking around. I had no intention of getting a tattoo, EVER. After all, I am not the type." She winked at him, and then continued, "But then this one caught my eye. Two hearts, surrounded by flames, but the flames seemed to be blowing in one direction, as if being blown by the wind. It made me think of you, but then again, many random things would make me think of you. When someone would sneeze, I thought about how you were allergic to all those animals that we brought to Hope Island. When I saw a fire extinguisher, I thought of you. When they talked about the Yankees on TV, I thought of MY Yankee. Then I saw this tattoo; it was perfect. Two hearts, fire, and wind. I was thinking of getting it on the small of my back, but then I would not be able to see it. I got it here because I could see it, but no one else could, unless they were seeing me dressed like this. I knew that you were the only one who would ever see me in so little clothing. And the other Planeteers, but I am comfortable with them because they are like siblings. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I can't believe you got it because of me. That's a huge gesture and means alot to me." He kissed her to show his appreciation then picked her up and carried her through the water and behind the waterfall. "It's still here!" he exclaimed when he saw the raft he used to float on. It needed a little air added to it, but was in otherwise good condition. He blew it up more and climbed onto it. "Here Babe, come on up here with me and put your feet under the falling water. It feels so good."

She did as he said and nestled close to his side. He put his arm around her so she fit perfectly against him. They sat like that for hours, kissing, talking, and just holding each other while dozing off. Linka started to run her foot up Wheelers leg and back down to his foot.

"Yankee what do you call this in English?"

"'Playing footsie.' And you're really good at it Babe!" He leaned over to kiss her, but she slid off the raft and swam out to the middle of the lagoon. "And now you're 'playing hard to get'… AGAIN!" He then also slid off the raft and swam out to meet her.

Linka could barely touch the bottom so she was treading water. Wheeler could stand and still remain above water so once he reached her, she put her arms around his neck for support.

"It's gettin' late Babe. We should probably start thinkin' about goin' back soon. I still wanna go back to New York and somehow get Captain Thomas to go get a checkup so he doesn't die of cancer."

"What? How do you know he has cancer?"

"Gaia showed me my future…or one of the possible outcomes anyways."

"Was I there?" Linka asked with hope in her eyes.

"Not in the one she showed me. She showed me what life would be like if I went back."

"How was it?"

"Bad things happen. But I'm not gonna let 'em happen now. I'm staying with the Planeteers, and I'm never gonna let you go!"

"Promise?" She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Definitely!" He said as he put his arms around her bottom to help hold her up.

"I want to go with you back to New York. I need to pack up the rest of my things, sell my place, and I want to meet your parents…"

"…and I want to take you to the station with me when I pack up my desk so I can show you off to all the other guys!"

"But we do not have to go back right this minute do we? I mean, we still have some time for more of this, right?" She asked as she kissed him.

"Mmm Hmm," he murmured against her lips and nodded. When Linka deepened the kiss, he moved his arms around her back and untied her bikini top. Linka pulled away and smiled at him.

"Do not lose that Yankee!" She mock scolded, "This is my favorite swimsuit."

"Mine too!" he said. "I think it's time we got out and moved this party to terra firma. Agree?"

"Da."

He retrieved the raft and then carried her to the shoreline and sat down on the raft with Linka still wrapped around him. He leaned back so that she was laying on top of him and then rolled over so she was underneath him, making sure that the raft stayed underneath her to save her back from any discomfort. He looked down at her and could not believe how lucky he was. She was beautiful. Inside and out. Everything about her was perfect. When his gaze landed on her tattoo…THEIR tattoo, he kissed his way down her torso to kiss it. He then moved back up so that his face was even with hers and surprised her with his words,

"This might be hard to believe, but I've never been with anyone like this before. From the minute I saw you, I've had serious feelings for you. I know we were just kids back then, but I knew deep down that what I felt was real because I've never felt it for anyone else since I met you. And it's not like I haven't tried to move on, but I couldn't even go out with another girl and kiss her without feeling guilty, let alone do more. It felt like I was betraying you. I've given up on alot of hot girls throwing themselves at me, just for you Babe!" Linka laughed at his joke as he continued. "This moment is something I've dreamed about for years, but I never imagined it would be this perfect. I need you to know how special you are to me and that this is something I take very seriously, for once in my life! I know it's kinda weird for people our age to have never done this, but there's no one in this would who'd I'd ever want to be with. If things never worked out between us, I'd have been perfectly happy becoming a priest!" he joked.

His words moved her to tears, and then laughter at his last comment. Typical Wheeler: a comedian even in the most serious of moments. She also had a confession for him.

"I have been waiting for you too. Since I have known you, I have known that no one else will ever make me as happy as you will, plus I did not have time to socialize, let alone be in a relationship...I did not want to be involved with anyone else but you. I wish we had made it here sooner, but at least we are here now. I love you Wheeler."

It was now Wheeler who was getting choked up at her words. She really did care for him, after all these years of questioning it and driving himself crazy, she just confirmed it. She's been in love with him all these years, just as he was with her. Speaking of which, he should probably respond to that before she starts to worry.

"I love you too Linka. So much. I am so in love with you and have been for so long, I can't remember a time when I DIDN'T love you. To me, my life before I met you isn't worth remembering. As corny as it sounds, I can't even find the right words to express how much I love you. I don't think they make a word strong enough!"

"Then show me," she whispered.

"Love to!"

They woke up to the sound of birds singing and watched the sun as it began to rise on the ocean horizon. It was symbolic of the beginning of their new lives together. They dressed and went back to their cabins to get ready to go back to New York. They were ready to close out that chapter of their lives, put all the mistakes of the past behind them, and start a new chapter TOGETHER as Planeteers once again.

THE END

* * *

I threw in the tattoo because a few years ago, I saw a picture of the same thing, and I immediately thought of Wheeler and Linka! And I know, it's very unrealistic that they'd both never done it before, especially if you take into consideration that if we estimated their ages in real time, they'd be in their 30s, but let's just pretend their still mid to late 20s (which is still pretty unrealistic, but this IS fiction afterall. And the thought of waiting for Mr./Miss Right is romantic and this story was supposed to be a romance, not just a hook up. Speaking of first times, thanks for being here with me for my first time doing a CP fic, haha. Anyways, hope you liked it. Maybe some day I'll get the urge to do a sequel, perhaps dealing with what happened when they went back to New York. Don't know. We'll see if any good ideas come to me and go from there. 


End file.
